Idiotic Night
by HyukkieLove
Summary: Hae and hyuk got distrubed in a certain moment...Sungmin got some relationship problems with a certain pabo


HyukkieBaby: Eunhyuk

AlienFish: Donghae

MasterKyu: Kyuhyun

PinkyBunny: Sungmin

SJAPPA: Kangin

WhiteAngel: Leeteuk

HyukkieBaby is now online

AlienFish: Wuahhhhh baby~~:D

HyukkieBaby: Wuahhhh Honeyyy~:3

AlienFish: I missed you souw much~ *hugs you tightly* 3

HyukkieBaby: Me too fishy *giggles*

Alienfish: Wahh really? *-*

HyukkieBaby: Na... of course... * blushes*

AlienFish: Aww~love you sweetie..

HyukkieBaby: kekeke...How much~?

AlienFish: Souw much that I'll die for you... You're my most precious baby...for me there's only you, me and our love~

HyukkieBaby: *smacks you lightly* ..and what's about the other members ?

AlienFish: Nyaa~ second place *smiles*

HyukkieBaby: *giggles* silly fish...*kisses your cheeks* ...don't let them hear you ...maybe they would grill you ~

AlienFish: Kekke didn't I say that I would die for you *grins*

HyukkieBaby: Yaaa~ sweet talker~

AlienFish: Everything for my jewel~^w^

AlienFish: Hyukkie-ah...

HyukkieBaby:Hm?

AlienFish: Can I eat you?

HyukkieBaby: H-Hae...! O/O

AlienFish: *twitching lips* we had no sex for three days...your fishy is hungry now..*pouts*

HyukkieBaby: You mean horny =_=

Alienfish: Aww~you know meee~kekekeke

HyukkieBaby: Hae...it's 2:58am ... if you come you will just disturb them ...they are all sleeping...

AlienFish: But Hyukkie...little fishy really wants his playmate souw much ...Q_O

HyukkieBaby: H-hae...t-tomorrow ok ...? U/U

AlienFish: NO ! _

HyukkieBaby: Hae...please ...*puppy-anchovy eyes*

AlienFish: Arghh fine...then do it "here" *licking lips*

HyukkieBaby: B-but...

AlienFish: Time is up...*kisses you hotly*

HyukkieBaby: O/O H-hae...

AlienFish: *starts to unbutton your jammies*

HyukkieBaby: S-stop Hae.../

AlienFish: Hyukkie...*sucks on your milky neck*

HyukkieBaby: Hahhhh...*blushes hard*

AlienFish: You are enjoying it ...don't ya *Playing with your nipples and starts kissing your smexy chest*

HyukkieBaby: Hae..Please...ahh...hmmhmmmm *shivers*

AlienFish: Aww~~my monkey is souw cute and hot *kisses you hungrily*

AlienFish: *Squeezes your crotch*

HyukkieBaby: O/O

AlienFish: OMOO...someone here is really really hard now *smirks*

HyukkieBaby: LET ME GOOO YOU PERVERT FISHY! 矢/目

AlienFish: Awww~baby~ I can't...

HyukkieBaby: W-why ?

Alienfish: Look at yourself...my baby is totally aroused...*smirks*

AlienFish: *starts playing with lil monkey*~

HyukkieBaby: Hahhh H-hae ahhhh *feels dizzy*

AlienFish: You're mine...*whispers*

AlienFish:*takes your right hand and places it on my crotch"

AlienFish: Lil Fishy needs attention Hyukkie *grins*

HyukkieBaby: Arghh I-I give up *kisses you hotly*

HyukkieBaby: H-hae.. Take me~/

AlienFish: *smirks*

AlienFish: That's my slutty monkey

PinkyBunny is now online

PinkyBunny: awww~ someone here? ;-;

AlienFish:*takes off your pants and undies*

HyukkieBaby: M-minnie O/O!

AlienFish: Hyukkie...*strokes*

PinkyBunny: O/O

HyukkieBaby: S-stop Hae ...

AlienFish: Arghh why _...You said that I should take you...;-;

HyukkieBaby: BUT HYUNG IS HERE ! /

AlienFish: So what ?

PinkyBunny: ...

HyukkieBaby: LEE DONGHAE !

AlienFish: Aishh...I hate you Minnie hyung _...you disturbed our hot moment Q_Q

PinkyBunny: S-sorry O/O

HyukkieBaby: Aw~Hyung just ignore him _...he's speaking nonsense again ^^﹞

PinkyBunny: O-ok ...

AlienFish: YAA HYUKKIE Q_Q...how can you say this Q_Q...

HyukkieBaby: 'Cause you ARE speaking nonsense

AlienFish: I don't... *pouts*

HyukkieBaby: YOU ARE! _

PinkyBunny: G-guys ? ^^﹞

AlienFish: Why are you so mean to me? Q_Q...

HyukkieBaby: YA ...I just don't know how you can hate Minnie..he's souw cute _ *Hugs Minnie tightly*

PinkyBunny: ^^﹞...H-Hyuk...

AlienFish: YAA YAA ! Ò_ó and what about ME ?...I'M YOUR LOVLEY HUSBAND! _...AND LEE SUNGMIN! ...Stop hugging MY boyfriend *death glares*

PinkyBunny: I-I d-don't

HyukkieBaby: I can hug Minnie as much as I want! ..Neh Hyung ? *smiles*

PinkyBunny: Yeah b-but... ^^﹞

AlienFish: WTF? WHO SAID THAT?...I WON'T ALLOW THAT ..AND NOW STOP HUGGING! *gets angry*

HyukkieBaby: Hmpf ...XP

PinkyBunny: H-hyuk-ahh...

AlienFish: Y-you ! Q_Q...LEE SUMGMIN ...I HATE YOU ! Q_Q...Why ..why are you doing this to me Q_Q...why are taking my baby away buhu *starts to cry* TT TT

PinkyBunny: I-I haven't O_O"

AlienFish: Stop lying ...TT^TT *sobs* Hyukkie..Am I not enough...? I guess you never loved me _...*sobs* *cries and runs away*...

PinkyBunny: H-hae ...I -i really don't...wahh come back ...Q_Q..Hyuk ...do something

HyukkieBaby: Yaaa...you silly fish ..come back...I have never said that *pouts*...and stop being a crybaby...

AlienFish: O_Q...*sobs*

HyukkieBaby: Pabo...I've always loved you ...

AlienFish: So you never loved Minnie? O_Q ?

HyukkieBaby: Just as my lovely Hyung...kekeke~

AlienFish: YAAAAY X3 *dances*

PinkyBunny: *Sighs*

AlienFish: HYUKKIE...YOUR ASS ONLY BELONGS TO MEEE _ AND I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN TOUCH YOU SEXY ASS~

HyukkieBaby: HAE ! /

AlienFish: And Minnie - ah ...no touchy-touchy anymore ...arasso ? *glares* ...HYUKKIE IS MIIINE! _

PinkyBunny: *giggles* maybe ^w^-

AlienFish: YAAA ...! _ IGBI?=%FDZIG?O()%%$JGZ=?))/&(RBN=%TUG

PinkyBunny: Kekeke~

HyukkieBaby: *sighs*..ne by the way ...Minnie-ah ..why are you here ? O_O...

PinkyBunny: *sighs* ..I-It's just that...

HyukkieBaby: Hmm?

PinkyBunny: Kyu has avoiding me for one whole week ...I-I just don't know what to do Q_Q...I'm so scared that Kyu doesn't love me anymore Q_Q...

AlienFish: Wuah ..and that's why you are trying to take my Hyukkie from me away O_O ? Grrrooar... I will chase after you if you get too close to him...

HyukkieBaby: HAE !

PinkyBunny: Of course not...I love KYUUU !

AlienFish: You better do ...because I won't give my monkey to anyone...*glares*

PinkyBunny: Arghh I know ...and now stop being so annoying...I won't take Hyukkie from you away ..._

PinkyBunny: Buhuh Hyukkie- ahhh what should I do now TT^TT...I can't live without Kyu Q_Q...

AlienFish: Then go and have a talk with him ...ask him about it and tell him your troubles

PinkyBunny: Do you think ...Kyu would listen to me ? Q_O

HyukkieBaby: Sure~ he is you lover...ne ? ^w^

PinkyBunny: But he's avoiding me... Q_Q

AlienFish: Awwww~ just try OwO

HyukkieBaby: Ne Minnie ...HWAITTIING! x3

PinkyBunny: Hmm ok ... but ...is Kyu still awake? O_O

HyukkieBaby: Sure...I think he's playing Star Craft again ... =_=﹞

AlienFish: Agree...=_=

PinkyBunny: Hmm..ok ..so then ...wish me luck /

HyukkieBaby: Ne hyung HWAITTING ! ^w^

AlienFish: *grins*

PinkyBunny: *smiles*

PinkyBunny is now offline

HyukkieBaby: I hope that goes well..._..Poor Minnie Q_Q

AlienFish:Kekek don't worry too much sweetie~^^

HyukkieBaby: Hmmm...

AlienFish: Hyuk-ahh ..Say...can we continue our make out session now? *puppy-eyes*

HyukkieBaby H-hae ..*blushes hard* O/O

AlienFish: Pleaaaaseee...*Shinee-puppy-eyes*

HyukkieBaby: As long as we are alone...hmm..Fine...*blushes*

AlienFish: YAAAAAY *tackles you* *grins*

HyukkieBaby: WAHH O/O

AlienFish: *kisses you sweetly*

AlienFish: Love you baby...^w^-

HyukkieBaby: mhmmhmm *nods* *still blushing*

AlienFish: *starts sucking on your neck*

HyukkieBaby: H-hae...hmmmm...

AlienFish: *smirks*...I see you like it kekeke *kisses*

HyukkieBaby: S-shut up...! /

LadyHeeHee is now online

AlienFish: *squeezes your butt*

HyukkieBaby:Nyahh~3

LadyHeeHee: What the hell are you two doing right now =_= ?

HyukkieBaby: H-HYUNG O/O *blushes*

AlienFish: Lovers "business" ...=_=°

LadyHeeHee:WHUT O_O?

AlienFish: Just think about what you and gege have done last night...-.-

LadyHeeHee: Ohhh...this kind of business...~ XDDD

HyukkieBaby:-/-°

AlienFish: Since you know that now...can you leave us alone now...we're in middle of our make out session...

HyukkieBaby:*sighs*

LadyHeeHee: Shit...

HyukkieBaby: Huh ?

LadyHeeHee: I'm getting kinda horny ...again...

Hyukkiebaby: Wahhhh HYUNG ! ..We didn't want to know that...*blushes*

AlienFish: XDD

LadyHeeHee: Aww~ who cares... need my Hannie ...NOW!

LadyHeeHee is now offline

AlienFish:Puhhh...Finally X3

AlienFish:Hyukkie~3

HyukkieBaby:You'll never change

AlienFish: Kekek *hugs you tightly*...and now...what should we do *smirks*

Hyukkiebaby: *blushes*..d-do whatever you want ...

AlienFish: Fuck, Hyuk! You turn me so damn much on!

HyukkieBaby: ./...yaaa... shut up and kiss me now ...

AlienFish: So impatient now are we ? ..Such a naughty Monkey *licking lips*

HyukkieBaby: ARGHH... KISS ME NOW!

AlienFish:kekeke...*gives you a passionate kiss*

PinkyBunny is now online

AlienFish: F*** ! HYUUUNG YOU DISTURBED US AGAIN _ ARGHHH ...

PinkyBunny: S-sorry Q_Q...I -I better leave you two alone...

Hyukkiebaby: *sighs* Hyung...I'ts ok...just stay...

PinkyBunny: ;-;

AlienFish: B-but ...we-

HyukkieBaby: Hae..you know what ...I﹑m coming over later...arasso

AlienFish: B-But you said...

HyukkieBaby: Do you want me or not? Ò_o

AlienFish: WUAHH OF COURSE *_*...WAHH YAAAY X3...

AlienFish: Aww~can't wait to make love with my cutie ~lalala~

PinkyBunny: Sorry for disturbing you two again ... ._.

HyukkieBaby: Naa it's ok ...but say...what about Kyuhyun now?

PinkyBunny: *sniffels* K-Kyu is still avoiding me ... o-q

Hyukkiebaby: WUT ? ..

PinkyBunny: Kyuhyun was sitting in our living room...playing StarCraft and stuff like that...as... as I approached him *sobs* H-he stared me with such a cold glance... TT^TT

HyukkieBaby: Minnie-ah ...he's maybe just tired ^^°

PinkyBunny: ...but ...when I asked him whether he had time, he just said: "Sorry Minnie but I'm tired..Let﹑s talk about it tomorrow..." *sobs*

PinkyBunny: Buhuuhuu what should I do...TT TT ...Kyu hates me *cries*

HyukkieBaby: Minnie...don't cry...I'm sure that Kyu loves you ... you are cute and sweet and adorable...

AlienFish: Hyukkie...?*glares*

HyukkieBaby. Ehmm..what I mean is that Kyuhyun just can't hate you ...

PinkyBunny: But Hyuk..what if when Kyuhyun found someone more adorable or or what if ...he's fed up with me..buhuuuuhuu..Kyuu...*sobs*

HyukkieBaby: Aww Minnie-ahhh...*comforts*

PinkyBunny: Hyuk...I really don't know what to do...I can't live without Kyu Q_Q...without him I'll die Q_Q...

HyukkieBaby: Awww...stop saying these stuffs...Kyu loves you and I'm really sure about that...

PinkyBunny:*still crying* ;-;

HyukkieBaby: *sighs* oh well... you know what...I'll going to Kyu now and ask him about it...

AlienFish: Aww~should I go with you?

HyukkieBaby: Na ...just stay here darling..^^

PinkyBunny: WAHH HYUK NOO _...DON'T ASK HIM ABOUT IT /..We'll just annoy him with it ...Q_Q...

PinkyBunny:I do not want that he hates me even more..

Hyukkiebaby: But Min ...

PinkyBunny. Hyuk i-it's ok ..I'm going to ask him tomorrow ^^

MasterKyu is now online

PinkyBunny. Kyu ? o-o

MasterKyu: M-Min O_O...

PinkyBunny: D-didn't you say that you're going to sleep? O_O

MasterKyu: I-I...

HyukkieBaby: YA CHO KYUHYUN ...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PLANNING TO DO ?...

MasterKyu: Ha ?

HyukkieBaby: Minnie is totally confused because of you...

MasterKyu: What do you mean by confused?

HyukkieBaby: Don﹑t try to be stupid with us! Minnie is crying because of you...

MasterKyu. What ...Minnie ? Is that true?

PinkyBunny: ...

HyukkieBaby: Of course it's true _...Kyu..I will ask you one question‥And be honest..Do you love Minnie ? Ò_o

MasterKyu; OF COURSE...!

HyukkieBaby: So you would never cheat on Minnie ?

MasterKyu: NEVER _

PinkyBunny: R-really?

MasterKyu: I would never cheat on you -

PinkyBunny: Then why do you keep on avoiding me ? Q_Q

MasterKyu: b-because...

PinkyBunny: Kyu..P-please..*sobs* please tell me... what is the problem...? *sobs*

MasterKyu:...

PinkyBunny: Kyu ...I-i really love you a-and really want to be with you till the last second of my life *sobs* So please...kyu tell me...what bothers you?... did I do something wrong?

MasterKyu: Minnie-ah...you didn't do anything wrong and I will love you now, today, tomorrow, and forever...

PinkyBunny: if you say so .. then why ? ...why are you so cold to me ..? Q_O

MasterKyu: It's just that...aishh...Your Mr. Bunny...

PinkyBunny: W-what's with him ? o_o

MasterKyu: I accidentally ripped his head of from his body...

PinkyBunny : YOU DID WHAAAAAAT O_o!

MasterKyu : I was playing Star craft with Heechul a-a-and I...lost and I got mad so then I-

PinkyBunny: AND THEN YOU RIPPED HEAD OF AND EVEN YOU IGNORED ME FOR A WHOLE FUCKING WEEK!Ò_ó ...UAHH GOOOOSH ICAN'T BELIEVE IT...MY POOR LITTLE T_T!)

Hyukkiebaby: =_=﹞

AlienFish: ^^°°°

MasterKyu: D-do you hate me now ?

PinkyBUnny: AISHH ! CHO KYUHYUN ! ...I HATE YOU ...I HATE YOU !

MasterKyu: Minnie...

PinkyBunny: YOU ..Youu Arghh ...IDIOT..you FAT BIG BUTT PABO _. Because of YOU I was worried to death Q_Q...FOR A FUCKING WHOLE WEEK _ *punches you*...=/())(&ZZ)/(&()?=)()Z&)/=`? arghh AND MY ...GOD ... Q_Q

MasterKyu: Minnie ...I-I'm so sorry...

PinkyBunny: I hate you ..! *sobs*I really hate you...I-i thought ...that you don't love me anymore...i-thought that you're cheating on me ...I-I thought... *sobs*

MasterKyu: *hugs you tightly* I'm really sorry Minnie...I know ...I was a big fool...I should have told it to you earlier...mianhae...

PinkyBunny: YOU'RE THE BIGGEST FOOL ON EARTH _ ...*still sobing*

MasterKyu: Please don't cry baby...I promise you that I'm going to buy you a new Mr. Bunny...

PinkyBunny: Pah just one Mr. Bunny ? You mean 10 Mr. Bunnies...=_=

MasterKyu: 10 ? O_O

AlienFish: O_O...

PinkBunny: Do ya have a problem with that ?

MasterKyu: *sighs* Ok 10 Mr. Bunnies...but please Minnie stop crying ok ...that hurted face doesen't suits you ...*kisses your tears away*

PinkyBunny: Ok ... but don't forget you promise o-q

MasterKyu: Ne ..I promise ... now please smile again baby~

PinkyBunny: *smiles* better ? ^w^-

MasterKyu: Yup, better *kisses*

PinkyBunny:*blushes*

MasterKyu: So am I now forgiven?

PinkyBunny: Hmm ...ok ...I forgive you ...

MasterKyu: YAAAY X3 *cheers*

MasterKyu: keeke ^w^

PinkyBunny:Pabo...

MasterKyu: Saranghaeee~

PinkyBunny: Neh...nado saranghae~3

HyukkieBaby: Hah ne Minnie...you see...I was right XD

PinkyBunny: Ne...sankyuu Hyukkie~

AlienFish: Yeah yeah yeah..What ever ...since you two are back in your lovey-dovey world .. can you just leave us two alone ? =_=

PinkyBunny: O_O

MasterKyu: Why should we ..you fish? =_=

HyukkieBaby: YAA Donghae...don't be so rude ...Ò_ó

AlienFish: But Hyukkie..we-

HyukkieBaby: ARGHH HAE ...I SAID I WILL COME OVER ...LATER !

MasterKyu: XDDD...I see...your Fish is horny again XD

AlienFish: YA ..do you have a problem with that ? =_=

HyukkieBaby/

PinkyBunny: /

AlienFish: I haven't had sex for three fucking days _...FOR THREEE SEXLESS DAYS ! _

HyukkieBaby: HAE YOU HORNBAAAAALLL /

MasterKyu: Oh by the way...Minnie-ah ...we haven't had sex for a whole week O_O

PinkyBunny: Cut it OUT !..NO SEX FOR TODAY /

MasterKyu: WHY ? Q_Q...

PinkyBunny: Kyu ...It's 3:23am...=_=

MasterKyu: So what ?

PinkyBunny: It's middle of the night !

MasterKyu: I don't care ...I wanna feel you now!

PinkyBunny: Arghhh take that as a punishment ok ? ...-.-...

MasterKyu: For what O_O

PinkyBunny: FOR WHAT ?

MasterKyu: Oh right...but you said you forgive me O_Q

PinkyBunny: But I'm still mad at you /

PinkyBunny: And It's your own fault for ignoring me

MasterKyu: *pouts* and I still wanna feel you ...

AlienFish: HAHAHA...Unlike you, I'll get my Monkey later X3...

MasterKyu: =_=°

HyukkieBaby: Hae ...! /

PinkyBunny: ...

MasterKyu: YOU'LL SEE...I WILL GET MY BUNNY TODAY _...and we won't just do 1 ROUND _...

AlienFish: Pah...Me and Hyukkie will do more than 5 rounds _

Hyukkiebaby: WHAT ? O/O

PinkyBunny: O/O..KYU !

MasterKyu: OK...SEX COMPETITION...NOW! _

PinkyBunny is now offline

MasterKyu: Minnie ? O_O..WHERE'S MY MINNIE ?

HyukkieBaby:ehm... he's hiding from you ... try to be more romantic :D

MasterKyu: I am the most romantic, most caring and nicest lover ever!

HyukkieBaby: and you're praising yourself =_=

AlienFish: LMAO ! XDDDDDD YOU ? wahah a... are you kidding me ? hahaha..

MasterKyu: YAAA _

PinkyBunny is now online

PinkyBunny: Sorry I was busy with giving a ... ya just forget it..haha

MasterKyu:...me a blow job xD

HyukkieBaby: O/O

PinkyBunny: Yeah ..ehh WHAT ? O/O..HELL NOO ! / *punches you*

MasterKyu: Yaa...just joking XD

MasterKyu: Minnie-ah ...am I the most romantic, most caring and nicest lover ?

PinkyBunny: No

MasterKyu: O_O!

HyukkieBaby: LMAO ...ROFL

AlienFish: You see XDDD...

MasterKyu: But I'm still the most han-

MasterKyu: No

AlienFish: XDDDDDDDD

MasterKyu: Why Q_Q...

AlienFish: 'Cause I'm the most handsome lover ...ne Hyukkie ^w^?

HyukkieBaby: ne ne...Pabo fishy ^w^-

MasterKyu: =_=°

MasterKyu: Minnie .. why are you so mean Q_Q,,,

PinkyBunny: Because I want to annoy you ... x3

PinkyBunny: And if you dare to do any sexual harassments on me then you're going to kiss the floor _

MasterKyu: You 're hurting me, Min! You just act like if I'd be a sadist... *pouts*

MasterKyu: You shattered my heart into a million pieces Q_Q

PinkyBuny: YOU ARE ONE _

HyukkieBaby: AGREEE ! XD

AlienFish: AGREEE !

MasterKyu: *Smack your two shitheads*

AlienFish: Ouch Q_Q...

HyukkieBaby: Aww~it hurts TT^TT

MasterKyu...no one asked you two =_=

MasterKyu: so Then Minnie... try to annoy me and you'll see what ya get *smirks*

PinkyBunny: *gulps* O_O...

HyukkieBaby: KYU ! You're such an evil brat _ *hugs Minnie tightly* poor Minnie... TT TT

MasterKyu: And you're a pervert SLUTY MONKEY _...let Minnie go or...

AlienFish: Ya right HYUKKIE LET MINNIE GO _

HyukkieBaby: Or what ? *grins*

MasterKyu: Or I'll chase after you :D

Hyukkiebaby:*kisses Minnies cheeks* :D

PinkyBunny: *blushes*

AlienFish : O_O /%&(/(/T(%O%&T)/T) ?

AlienFish: LEE HYUKJAE !

MasterKyu: UAHH THAT'S IT !

MasterKyu is now offline

AlienFish: GET READY FOR A LONG AND PAINFUL PUNISHMENT...! I WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO WALK FOR 2 WEEKS _

HyukkieBaby: *gulps* O/O... TT TT

AlienFish: keke that's what ya get for being so naughty :D

HyukkieBaby: Aww Hae ple- KYAAAAHHHHH K-KYUHYUN O_O ! ARGHHHH

PinkyBunny: O_O? ...

HyukkieBaby:(Kyuhyun) DIE YOU SLUTY MOKEY _ *strangles you*

HyukkieBaby: Kyaa Kyaa HAE ! Q_Q...HELP MEEE !

AlienFish: YAA CHO KYUHYUN LET MY MONKEY GO ! _

HyukkieBaby:(Kyuhyun)*still tring to kill him*

PinkyBunny: CHO KYUHYUN !_...LET HIM GO !

AlienFish: GO AWAY YOU FAG _...Hyukki e..I'M ON MY WAY ...DON'T DIE... Q_Q

HyukkieBaby: Ahhhh...STOP TALKING AND HELP ME !

AlienFish: WAHH I'M GOING TO PROTECT YOUU XI

AlienFish is now offline

HyukkieBaby:(Kyuhyun) Arghh How dare you to kiss MY bunny ...

HyukkieBaby: I just comforted him arghhhh LET ME GO *whines*

HyukkieBaby:X_x

PinkyBunny: Ya Kyu ..that's enough...! _

HyukkieBaby:(Kyuhyun) But Minnie _..he KISSED you _...

PinkyBunny: Only on my CHEEKS !

HyukkieBaby:(Kyuhyun) I don't care *pouts*

HyukkieBaby: FUCK ! KYU ...IT HURTS Q_Q

HyukkieBaby:(Kyuhyun) Arghhh HAE !

HyukkieBaby: Hae...! ;-;

HyukkieBaby: (Donghae) LET HIM GO YOU FAG ! _ *Fishy kick*

HyukkieBaby: *caughs* Aww~Haee Q_Q...! *hugs you tightly*

HyukkieBaby:(Donghae) Aww~Baby are you ok ...Q_Q

HyukkieBaby:(Kyuhyun) =_=° Drama Hyuk in action ...

PinkyBunny: Hahah~^^°...

HyukkieBaby: Aww~Haeee my neck hurts so badly Q_Q...Kiss the pain away Hae~Q.Q

HyukkieBaby:(Donghae) Aww~here *kisses your neck*

HyukkieBaby: Yup Q_Q...

HyukkieBaby:(Donghae) Here too ?*kisses*...better ?

HyukkieBaby:(Kyuhyun) Ewwww. souw DIGUSTING _...

HyukkieBaby: Yup and my lips too~

HyukkieBaby:(Dongahe) *smirks* tsk tsk tsk..my poor baby...~3

WhiteAngel is now online

HyukkieBaby:(Donghae) WTF ?...HYUUNG O_O?"

HyukkieBaby: *blushes*./.

HyukkieBaby:(Kyuhyun) XD

PinkyBunny: U-umma O_O?

WhiteAngel: I have two questions for you guys..

WhiteAngel: Question 1 : Why are you still awake and...what are you two doing in Hyukkie's room

WhiteAngel: Question 2: WHO THE HELL MADE THESE DAMN LOUD NOISES _ ?

HyukkieBaby: (Kyuhyun) Uh you asked 3 Questions ~:D

WhiteAngel: Arghhh Fuck THESE !... ANSWER NOW !

HyukkieBaby: Kyuhyun tried to kill me ...U_U

WhiteAngel:WTH? O_O CHO KYUHYUN WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL MY BABY...WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU ?

HyukkieBaby:(Donghae) And I just protected him ...and eh Hyung...HYUKKIE IS MY BABY _

HyukkieBaby: (Kyuhyun) HYUUUNGG...! HE KISSED MY BUNNY _

WhiteAngel: Where ? -.-

HyukkieBaby:(Kyuhyun) On his cheek O_O

WhiteAngel: and that's why your tried to kill him ?Ò_ó

HyukkieBaby:(Kyuhyun)...and he annoyed me *pouts*

HyukkieBaby: XPPPPP

WhiteAngel: YA CHO KYUHYUN ..YOU'RE UNBELIEVIBLE _

HyukkieBaby:(Kyuhyun) haha I know it already :DDD

WhiteAngel: In to your room...NOW !

HyukkieBaby: (Kyuhyun) B-bu-

White Angel: NOW!

HyukkieBaby: (Kyuhyun) *pouts*

HyukkieBaby: Finally

WhiteAngel: Aww~baby..are you hurt ?

HyukkieBaby: naa i'm fine ^^ thx~*hugs*

HyukkieBaby: (Donghae) I kissed his pain away~XD

WhiteAngel: tsee ..lovebirds...by the way...hae..how did you get in our stock O_O?

HyukkieBaby:oh right .. how did you get in here? O_O

PinkyBunny: O_O uhh i'm curous XD

HyukkieBaby:(Donghae) Eh I...ehmm..SECRET ! _

WhiteAngel: =_=﹞ Aishhh...Unbelievable...

HyukkieBaby: Wuah Haee tell meee _...I'm curious...are you an alien or something ? O_O

MasterKyu is now online

MasterKyu: I'm back~XD

HyukkieBaby: (Donghae) Maybe~3

HyukkieBaby: Wuahh I falled in love with an ALIEN _

MasterKyu: Wow you finally noticed it XDDD

PinkyBunny: WHUT ! my dongseang is an ALIEN ? O_O

HyukkieBaby: (Donghae) but Huyukkie I'm a sexy Alien ne ? Kyu : EY !

MasterKyu: XDDD

HyukkieBaby: Right ... a sexy Alien X/x

MasterKyu: =_=

WhiteAngel: ^^°

PinkyBunny: ^^°

SJAPPA is now online

SJAPPA: Teukkiiee~are you on ? =3

WhiteAngel: K-kangin ...

MasterKyu: Wuahh Lemme guess...KANGTEUK IS DATING HERE AGAIN XD

HyukkeiBaby: O/O

HyukkieBaby:(Donghae) Wuahah just like us

HyukkieBaby:Shhhhhhh ! _

PinkyBunny: O/O

WhiteAngel: *blushes*

SJAPPA: WTH? Aren't you guys sleeping...and what do you mean by again ?

MasterKyu: Last night ? XD

WhiteAngel: WTF ? How d-did you know that ? O/O

MasterKyu: I'm not going to tell~lalala~3

SJAPPA: YA CHO KYUHYUN _

WhiteAngel: I'm going to confiscate you PSP if you don't tell...*death glares*

MasterKyu: Arghh ok ok...i was bored so i spied on you two...

SJAPPA: WUAH YOU ASSSSSSSSS ! _...arghh I'm going to kill you _

MasterKyu: Go ahead XDD

WhiteAngel: I'm going to confiscate your PSP...

MasterKyu: WTF ! HYUUNG YOU SAID YOU WON'T

WhiteAngel: JUST SHUT UP ! /

MasterKyu: Hmpf ? fine ...But let me say one more thing...Leeteuk Hyung is pretty naughty and slutty XDDD

PinkyBunny: O/O K-KYUU ! _ Arghhh _

HyukkieBaby: *blushes*

HyukkieBaby:(Donghae) No comments X-x

WhiteAngel: ARGHH YOUUU ! I HATE YOU _...weren't you my son ...you were already dead !

MasterKyu: XDDDDDD

PinkyBunny: Arghh Kyuu _...You're souw embarassing _

SJAPPA: Aww~Teuki calm down ...*strokes your back*

MasterKyu: I'M NOT _

WhiteAngel: Argghhh It's enough ...GO BACK IN YOUR ROOMS AND SLEEP ! _

PinkyBunny: o-ok ...

MasterKyu: Hmm ok ...but Minnie-ah we still have to win a competition...I'm coming over now~X3

PinkyBunny: Arghhh I SAID NOO /...

MasterKyu is now offline

WhiteAngel: O_O?

PinkyBunny: KYAAAAA !

PinkyBunny is now offline

HyukkieBunny:(Donghae) Awww~RIGHT! Come on Hyukkie ..we have to win that competition *tackels you*

HyukkieBaby:(Donghae) CHO KYUHYUN ..I WON'T LOSE TO YOU

HyukkieBaby: HYAAAAA~

HyukkieBaby is now offline

WhiteAngel: Arghhh..Kids these days *sighs*..

WhiteAngel: What happened to Kyu...h-he is souuw... aissshhh...

SJAPPA: Aww~baby don't get too upset with him

SJAPPA: I promise you that I'm going to kill ...ehh teach that rude ass a lesson ^^°...

WhiteAngel: Aww~Kangin ...you're the best *kisses*

Meanwhile in Kyumins room

Kyuhyun: HAAATSUUU ! _

Sungmin: W-what's wrong Kyu ?

Kyuhyun: Aissh.I think someone is talking bad about me...

Sungmin: O_O

Kyuhyun: Na nevermind..and now get ready for round two *smirks* *licks your collarbone*

Sungmin: TT TT

SJAPPA: ^^-

SJAPA: So sweetie..wanna come over ?

SJAPPA: The sofa is still free you know *winks*

WhiteAngel: Awww~you're still a pervert

SJAPPA: I'm stil a man with his needs XD

WhiteAngel: *sighs* ne ne...I'm coming now...~

SJAPPA: Rawrrr~can't wait

WhiteAngel is now offline

SJAPPA is now offline


End file.
